1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a devices for lifting or pulling or heavy objects.
2. Problem to be Solved
Winches are typically used to lift heavy loads or pull loads across horizontal obstacles. Winches are either motor-driven or hand powered and utilize a drum around which a wire rope (i.e. metal cable) or chain is wound. However, the winding of the wire rope or cable around the drum often results in undue stress on the cable or rope thereby causing the cable or rope to become tangled or stuck. Manually lifting or pulling heavy objects is not a viable option due to the strength required to lift or pull such objects. Often, fatigue and injury result from manually lifting or pulling such objects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for lifting or pulling heavy loads which solves the problems associated with the conventional methods and techniques described above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for lifting or pulling heavy loads which can be manufactured at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that is configured to be movably mounted upon a rope for lifting or pulling a load as the apparatus travels along the rope. The apparatus can also be used to retract a rope.
In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a device having a housing and a chamber configured for receiving a pressurized medium. The device further includes first and second port in communication with the chamber for receiving and venting the pressurized medium. The apparatus further includes a member that is movably disposed within the chamber and has a portion extending from the chamber. The member is movable in a first direction when the pressurized medium is introduced into the first port, and in a second direction when the pressurized medium is introduced into the second port. The apparatus further comprises a first braking device attached to the portion of the member extending from the chamber. The first braking device is configured to be movably mounted upon a rope. The first braking device comprises a body through which the rope passes and a locking device movably attached to the body. The locking device allows movement of the first braking device, with respect to the rope, in the first direction, and prevents movement of the first braking device, with respect to the rope, in the second direction. The apparatus further comprises a second braking device attached to the housing. The second braking device is configured to be movably mounted upon a rope. The second braking device comprises a body through which the rope passes and a locking device movably attached to the body of the second braking device. The locking device allows movement of the second braking device, with respect to the rope, in the first direction, and prevents movement of the second braking device, with respect to the rope, in the second direction. The second braking device includes means for attaching the second braking device to an object.
If the apparatus is to be used for lifting or pulling a load, the attaching means is used to attach the load to the second braking device. If the apparatus is to be used to retract a rope, wire or cable, the attaching means is used to attach the second braking device to an anchoring object, e.g. tree, pole, vehicle bumper, boulder, etc.